parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is a fictional human boy from the anime TV show "Pokémon". A good friend of Kids World's, and Ryan Mitchell (Foster) also met Ash's other friends Pikachu, Misty, Togepi and Brock. They first met Ash in Kids World's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie, and since then he has appeared in Kids World's future adventures as a guest character. His prowess in Pokémon Training and his courage have saved the day countless times, especially with his best friend, Pikachu. He and Pikachu are the founders and leaders of the Ash's Adventures Team. Ash Ketchum plays as Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Alejandro Diaz Pena Human Style), Star Wars (Wilson001's Style) & Star Wars (FGRForever Style) He is a Jedi Ash Ketchum plays as Black-Haired Mer-Boy in The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea He is a Merboy Ash Ketchum plays as Nemo in Finding Ash and Pikachu (disneystyle172 Style) He is a young clownfish Ash Ketchum plays as Handsome Boy in The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea He is a Handsome Boy Ash Ketchum plays as Peter Pan in Ash Pan, A Julian14bernardino Christmas Gift, Fox Ash Pan and the Villains, Leonidas (Hook), Ash Pan in Return to Neverland, and Piglet and the Neverland Pirates He is a Peter Pan Ash Ketchum plays Dale in Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers He is a chipmunk Ash Ketchum plays as Basil of Baker Street in The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective, The Great Kid Detetive and The Great Ketchum Detective He is a Mouse Detective Ash Ketchum plays as Martin Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Nixcorr26 Human Style) and The Secret of NIMH 2: Peter Pan to the Rescue He is a Mouse Ash Ketchum plays Adult Simba in The Pokemon Trainer King and The Pokemon Trainer King 2: Ash's Pride He is a lion Ash Ketchum plays as Little Nemo in Little Ash: Adventures in Slumberland He is a Boy Ash Ketchum plays as Mowgli in The Pokemon Trainer Book and The Pokemon Trainer Book 2 He is a Man-Cub Ash Ketchum plays as Aladdin in Ashladdin (PokemonFan Style), Ashladdin 2: The Return of Giovanniafar (PokemonFan Style), Ashladdin 3: The King of Thieves (PokemonFan Style), Ashladdin (Luke Yannuzzi Style) Ashladdin: The Return of James, Ashladdin 3: Ashladdin and the King of Thieves, Ashladdin (a.k.a. Aladdin), Ashladdin 2: The Return of Hacker and Ashladdin 3: Ash and the King of Thieves He is a Street Rat Ash Ketchum plays Hercules in Ashcules (a.k.a. Hercules) He is a wonder boy Ash Ketchum plays Prince Phillip in Sleeping Dawn He is a prince Ash Ketchum plays Andrew Williams in Ash in New Work Ash Ketchum plays Carl in Johnny Bravo (Ooglyeye Style) Ash Ketchum plays Ariel in The Little Mer-Ash, The Little Mer-Ash 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Ash 3: Ash's Beginning Ash Ketchum plays as Anastasia in Ash-stasia He is a Russian Princess Ash Ketchum plays Scooby Doo in Ash Doo, Where Are You! He is a dog Ash Ketchum plays as Wilbur in Kiki's Bag (a.k.a. Charlotte's Web) and Kiki's Bag 2: Ash's Great Adventure He is a Pig Ash Ketchum plays King Colbert in Rinilina He is a Fairy King Ash Ketchum plays Philoctetes in Hercules spoof for Paris2015 He is a Satyr Ash Ketchum plays Bambi in Ashambi He is a Deer Ash Ketchum played Phil Blumburtt in Chip the Chipmunk (Howard the Duck) Ash Ketchum plays Maui in Gadget (Moana) He is a Demigod Ash Ketchum plays Edgar in Once Upon A City He is a Mole Ash Ketchum plays Dash Parr in The Incredibles (Nixcorr26 Human Style) He is a Boy Ash Ketchum plays Moses in The Pokemon Trainer of Egypt He is a Hebrew Ash Ketchum plays Quasimodo in The Pokemon Trainer of Notre Dame He is a Hunchback Ash Ketchum plays Wheeler in Captain Alvin He is a Red Haired Boy Ash Ketchum plays Lucas Nickle in The Pokemon Trainer Bully He is an bully Ash Ketchum plays Bagheera in The Jungle Book (1701Movies Style), and The Jungle Book 2 (1701Movies Style) He is a panther Ash Ketchum plays Shaggy Rogers in Tramp Doo, Where Are You! He is a hippie Ash Ketchum plays Knuckles in Ron X He is an echidna Ash Ketchum plays Justin in The Secret of NIMH (Ooglyeye Style) He is a mouse Ash Ketchum plays Tori in Tai Chi Chasers (1701Movies Human Style) He is a Tai Chi Chaser Ash Ketchum plays Human Kenai in Brother Hedgehog He is the human form of a man Ash Ketchum plays Oliver in Ash and Company He is a kitten Ash Ketchum plays Hiro Hamada in Big Ghibli 6 He is a boy genius Ash Ketchum plays Anger in Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style), and Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style): Meg's First Date He is an emotion Ash Ketchum plays Alice in Ash in Wonderland (a.k.a. Alice in Wonderland) He is a girl Ash Ketchum plays Wart in The Sword in the Stone (TheAnthony28495World Style) He is a young squire Ash Ketchum plays Nick Wilde in Kidtopia He is a fox Ash Ketchum plays Monterey Jack in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers He is a mouse Ash Ketchum plays Chip in Ash n Brock Rescue Rangers He is a chipmunk Ash Ketchum plays Prince Adam in Beauty and The Tabby Cat Ash Ketchum plays Max Taylor in Dinosaur King (Ooglyeye Style) He is a boy Ash Ketchum plays Spike Taylor in Dinosaur King (396Movies Style) He is Max Taylor's father Ash Played Tony Toponi In An Child Tail He is Fievel best friend Ash Ketchum Played Adam In Braceface 1985Movies Human Style Ash Ketchum Plays Kevin In Ed, Edd n Eddy (400Movies Style) He is a Boy who Hates Ed Edd. eddy Ash Ketchum plays Skipper in Madagascar (1701Movies Style) He is a penguin. Ash Ketchum Plays Scrabby In Darien Doo and Ash Doo He is Scooby's Son Ash Ketchum plays Hiram Flaversham in The Great Taylor Detective He is Olivia's dad. Ash Ketchum Played Alex In Madagascar (Chris1701 Style) series He is an Lion Ash Ketchum plays Darien/Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) He is Serena's Partner Ash played Eustace Bagge in Winnie The Cowardly Bear He is a farmer Ash Ketchum plays Fred Jones in Tom Doo, Where Are You! He is a mystery solver Ash Ketchum plays Prince Cornelius in Mistylina He is the fairy prince Ash Ketchum plays Courage in Ash the Cowardly Boy He is a dog Ash Ketchum played Dexter's Dad in Tori's Laboratory He is Dexter's father Ash Ketchum played The Mask in The Mask (Chris1701 Style) He is a Green guy Ash Ketchum played Bill Freeman in Flight of the Navigator (Chris1701 Human Style) He i s David and jeff.s dad Ash Ketchum played Ichigo In Bleach (Chris1701 Human Style) he is a Soul Fighter Ash Ketchum Played Himself In Sailor Dawn He is extra Usagi's Boyfriend Ash Ketchum Played Seto's Brother In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Ooglyeye Style) He is ???'s Little Brother Ash Ketchum Played Yami Yugi In Ash Ketchum plays Erik Selvig in Pikachu (Thor) He is a scientist Ash Ketchum played Alan in A Great Dane in Central Park Ash Ketchum plays Human Kuzco in The Pokemon Trainer's New Groove and The Pokemon Trainer's New Groove 2: Mowgli's New Groove Ash Ketchum plays Milo James Thatch in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Dragon Rockz Style) and Atlantis II: Ash's Return Ash Ketchum plays Dexter in Ash's Laboratory Ash Ketchum plays as Christopher Robin in The Many Adventures of Mushu the Dragon, The New Adventures of Mushu the Dragon, Mushu's Grand Adventure The Search for Ash Ketchum, The Dodger Movie, Spike's Big Movie, Mushu the Dragon: Spring Time with Oliver and Mushu the Dragon (aka Winnie the Pooh) Ash Ketchum plays as Nemo in Finding Ash and Finding Astrid Ash Ketchum plays Peter Pan in Brian (Shrek) Ash Ketchum Also Plays Kit Taylor In Descendants (Mariooto's Films Style) Ash Ketchum Played In Toriladdin 3: Tori and the King of Thieves He is ???? Ash Ketchum played Theodore Seville in Jimmy and the Boys (1983) He is The Cutest of the Seville Brothers Ash Ketchum Played Barney In He is a Purple Dinosaur Ash Ketchum Played In Ash Ketchum of Star Command (1985Movies Style) He is a Space Ranger Ash Ketchum Played Chamberlain In the Chipette Princess Series Ash Ketchum played Renji Abarai in Bleach (170Movies Style) Ash Ketchum played Sherman Klump in The Nutty Professor (170Movies Human Style) He is a Ash Ketchum Played Adult Kovu in The Lion King spoof for 170Movies He is Scar and Zira's Son Ash Ketchum In Melvin and the Children (1983) He is a Ash Ketchum played Zeus in Toricules He is a god Voice Actors: # Veronica Taylor - English # Sarah Natochenny - English # Kayzie Rogers - English # Rica Matsumoto - Japanese # Gabriel Ramos - Spanish # Irwin Daayán - Spanish # Adolfo Moreno - Spanish # Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr - Spanish # Caroline Combrinck - German # Veronika Neugebauer - German # Aurelien Ringelheim - French # Sebastien Reding - French # Davide Garbolino - Italian # Fabio Lucindo - Portuguese # Sandra de Castro - Portuguese # Csongor Szalay - Hungarian # Dick Eriksson - Swedish # Mathias Klenske - Danish # Nils-Martin Crawfurd - Norwegian # Christa Lips - Dutch # Jonathan Magon - Hebrew # Daniel Magon - Hebrew Portrayals: * In Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) he is played by Basil. * In Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) he is played by Dale. * In Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) he is played by Scooby Doo. * In Pokemon (Coolzdane Style) he is played by Louie. * In Pokemon (Animal Style) he is played by Simba. * In Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) he is played by Ron Stoppable. * In Pokemon (Disney Style) he is played by Kenai. * In Pokemon (Disney Human Style) he is played by Ratchet. * In Disney Pokémon (Disneystyle172 style) he is played by Prince Phillip. * In Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies), Pokemon The First Movie (SuperWhyMovies), Pokemon The Movie 2000 (SuperWhyMovies), Pokemon 3 The Movie (SuperWhyMovies), Pokemon 4Ever (SuperWhyMovies), Pokemon Heroes (SuperWhyMovies) he is played by Mowgli * In Pokemon (SuperWhyMovie's Human), Pokemon The First Movie (SuperWhyMovie's Human), Pokemon The Movie 2000 (SuperWhyMovie's Human), Pokemon 3 The Movie (SuperWhyMovie's Human), Pokemon 4Ever (SuperWhyMovie's Human), Pokemon Heroes (SuperWhyMovie's Human) he is played by Christopher Robin. * In Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) he is played by Oliver * In Pokemon (Luke18 and WilliamLaster Styles) he is played by Lucas Nickle * In Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style) he is played by Danny * In Pokemon (Chris1702 Animal Style) he is played by Tom Sawyer. * In Pokemon (4000Movies Style) and Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies' Human Style) he is played by Aladdin. * In Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) he is played by Max Taylor. * In Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) he is played by Winnie the Pooh. * In Pokemon (398Movies Human Style) he is played by Eric. * In Pokemon (Paris2015 Style) he is played by Courege * In Pokemon (SuperWhyMovie's Animal Style) he is played by Pongo. * In Pokemon (Chris1704 Animal Style) he is played by Jerry. * In Pokemon (397Movies Animal Style) he is played by Timon. * In Pokemon (200Movies Human Style) he is played by Himself. * In Pokemon (Chris1986 Style) Shaggy Roger * In Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Animal Style), Pokemon The First Movie (SuperWhyMovies Animal Style), Pokemon The Movie 2000 (SuperWhyMovies Animal Style), Pokemon 3 The Movie (SuperWhyMovies Animal Style), Pokemon 4Ever (SuperWhyMovies Animal Style), Pokemon Heroes (SuperWhyMovies Animal Style) he is played by Wilbur * In Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) He is Played By Max Goof. * In Pokemon (Chris2015 Animal Style) he is played by Cooler. * In Pokemon (170Movies Style) he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. * In Pokemon (1986Movies Style) he is played by Rai. * In Pokemon (1961Movies Style) he is played by Darien/Tuxedo Mask. * In Pokemon (154Movies Style) He is played by Tori. * In Pokemon (1985Movies Animal Style) He is Played By Artemis. * In Pokemon (160Movies Human Style) He is Played by Jeff * In Pokemon (1953Movies Style) he is played by Theodore Seville. * In Pokemon (143Movies Style) he is played by Alvin Seville. * In Pokemon (1952Movies Style) he is played by Chip. * In Pokemon (1951Movies Human Style) he is played by Akira Akatsuki. * In Pokemon (1987Movies Style) he is played by Baloo. * In Pokemon (150Movies Style) he is played by Hubie. * In Pokemon (1979Movies Style) he is played by Bugs Bunny. Gallery: Ash Ketchum.jpg|Ash Ketchum in the TV Series Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: The First Movie Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: The Movie 2000 Ash Ketchum in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon 3: The Movie Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns Ash Ketchum in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon 4Ever Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Heroes Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Destiny Deoxys.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Chronicles Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea Ash Ketchum in Pokemon The Rise of Darkrai.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Arceus and the Jewel of Life.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Zoroark Master of Illusions.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: Zoroark Master of Illusions Ash Ketchum in Pokemon The Movie Black White - Victini and Reshiram Zekrom.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon The Movie: Black/White - Victini and Reshiram/Zekrom Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Genesect and the Legend Awakened.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Mewtwo Prologue to Awakening.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon: Mewtwo Prologue to Awakening Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Ash Ketchum in the Pokemon Shorts.jpg|Ash Ketchum in the Pokemon Shorts Ash Ketchum in Kids WB.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Kids WB Ash Ketchum in Mad.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Mad Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Puzzle League.jpg|Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Puzzle League Ash Ketchum and Sailor Mars.jpg|Ash KetchumxSailor Mars Ash Ketchum's Nose Grows.jpg|Ash's Nose Grows Satoshi-Ash-Screencaps-ash-ketchum-21999809-448-429.png|Ash Ketchum as Monterey Jack Ash Doo.jpg Officer Jenny Stops Ash Ketchum.jpg Ash Ketchum Dreaming of Brock's Siblings.jpg Misty Yelling at Ash Ketchum.jpg Scooby-Doo-0.png|Ash Ketchum as Scooby Doo Ash Ketchum Turned to Stone.jpg|Ash Ketchum Turned to Stone Ash and Max switing for Role.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Max Taylor ash and serena in scooby doo outfit.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Fred Jones Ash and Friends Imitate Team Rocket.jpg Misty and Ash.jpeg Misty looks stupid.jpeg Misty - are you ready to rumble.jpeg Misty super pissed off.gif Misty in summer kimono.jpeg Misty rescues Ash.jpeg Wedding - Brock, Misty, Ash and Pikachu.jpeg Misty jealous.png Idiot Ash gets yelled at by three ladies.jpeg Ash's boxer shorts.jpeg Ash bites meowth's tail.jpeg Misty gets burned.jpeg Brock depressed.jpeg Ash's reaction to someone spoiling the new Harry Potter book.jpeg Ash and Pikachu's goofy faces.png Melody kisses Ash.gif Brock and Ash clowns.png What was that, Ash Ketchum?.png Ash gets bitch-slapped.jpeg Ash and pals going Hollywood .png 3099663 1355201314760.58res 468 352.jpg Salami Ash.jpeg Ash bids farewell to Butterfree.png Bondage fetish13241423.jpeg Imhomosexualbro2324.jpeg Shut YO mouth bee-atch.jpeg It takes a worm to love a worm....png Ash loses his temper.jpeg Bitch not impressed.jpeg 1324133122 ash's fish face.jpeg Ash and Jessie .jpeg We will? 32223342333.gif Mama-robics.jpeg Crossdressing fun.png|Ash as "Ashley" We like moomooo milk.png James in drag disguise kisses Ash.jpeg Don't mention that name.jpeg Ash vs Misty.jpeg Ash is annoyed.gif Ash and the three bitches.png Ash is shocked .png Ash humping Brock .jpeg Sceptile Holding Ash.jpg|Sceptile Saves Ash's Life Sailor Mars Holding Ash.jpg|Sailor Mars Carrying Ash Ketchum Ash and Max Shocked.jpg|"Oh, no! I think we're in trouble, Max!" Ash in kimlina.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Jacquimo Brock and ash.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Chip, and Brock as Dale Ash as kirby.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Officer Kirby Cowterpie.gif It's rape time.gif Oh shit!!! 23313.gif Misty it was an egg-cident.gif Pokemon Idol contestant.gif Gone surfing.gif Snaprescueash.gif Ash at gunpoint.png Happy Ash.png Ash a dirty boy.jpeg Im an apple for a day and I need a doctor right away.gif 23;2352123511.gif I hope you're wrong as usual.gif Then it'd be a shyhorn!.gif i think I broke my core.gif Radical teens.png Major glory ash ketchum.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Major Glory Fat Cat Holding Ash.jpg|Fat Cat Holding Ash Max runing.png The great ketchum detective part 3.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Basil ANGER Ash ketchum.png|Ash Ketchum as Anger The kids of madgascar characters.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Skipper Ash gets the Hive Badge.jpeg Ash vs Jeanette.png Ash's tenth victory.png Ash gets the Rain Badge.jpeg Ash gets the Toxic Badge.jpeg Ash gets the Feather Badge.jpeg Ash gets the Soul Badge.jpeg Ash gets the Rainbow Badge.png Ash gets the Plant Badge.png Ash gets the Fog badge.jpeg Ash gets the Psychic Badge.png Ash gets the Storm Badge.jpeg Ash gets the Earth Badge.jpeg Little Ash.jpeg|Young Ash Ash gets the Rising Badge.jpeg Ash gets the Cliff Badge.png Ash gets the Balance Badge.jpeg Ash gets the Coral Eye Badge.png Ash gets the Thunder Badge.jpeg Ash gets the Voltage Badge.jpeg Ash gets the Rumble Badge.png Ash gets the Sea Ruby Badge.png Ash gets the Volcano Badge.jpeg Ash gets the Fairy Badge.png Ash gets the Glacier Badge.jpeg Ash gets the Jet Badge.png Ash gets the Quake Badge.png Ash gets the Bug Badge.png Ash gets the Cascade Badge.png Ash and Cheddarhead Charlie Dancing Darien.png 1123010101101101.png Ash vs Fantina.png Little ash Ketchum .jpeg|Little Ash Ketchum Ash vs Miki.jpeg Ash vs Chuck.png Ash vs Byron.png Brock gives Ash the Boulder Badge.jpeg Ash vs Gardenia.png Ash vs Norman.jpg Ash vs Cilan.png Ash vs Liza & Tate.jpg Ash vs Koga.jpg Ash gets the Marsh Badge.png Ash gets the Mineral Badge.png Ash vs Viola.jpeg Ash vs Juan.png Ash vs Crasher Wake.png Ash gets possessed.jpeg Ash vs Samurai.png Ash vs Morty.jpg Ash vs Sawyer.jpeg Ash vs Dario.png Ash vs Paul.jpeg Ash vs Korrina.jpeg Ash vs Penelope.png Ash vs Roxanne.jpeg Hungry. Need food..gif Ash and company off to rescue Charmander from the rain.jpeg You and I will be married someday too.gif Ash vs Whitney.jpeg Ash gets kicked out of the Celadon department store.jpeg Ash gets kicked out of the Celadon City Gym.jpeg A good friend left me and I miss her everyday!.gif Pikachu's missing cheeks.jpeg We lose, it's too strong.jpeg Ash in the grip of Arbok.jpeg Ash as Prince Goldenrod.jpeg|Ash as Prince Goldenrod Ash got caught by Drapion.jpeg i can't believe James is gone/I miss him!!!.gif Gardenia Puts her Hand on Ash.jpg Ash Ketchum Says Me Too.jpg Brock Punches Ash.jpg e15cc0d10cac6bfc1dd617c64b1defafda5f5dd8_hq.jpg|Ash Release his Charizard Ash Snaps at Serena.png|"You don't have a clue how I feel!" Ash vs Flannery.png Ash's Friends.jpg Ash and Pikachu.png Ash vs May.jpg Ash Ketchum Holding a Pokeball.jpg Ash ketchum saying Smoking.jpg|Ash Ketchum as the Mask Ash ipkiss.png|Ash Ketchum as Stanley Ipkiss Ash Ketchum Carrying Chikoirta.png Ash vs Cissy.png Ash as -johnnybravo19.jpg Serena Angry at Ash.jpg Ash Attacked by Brock's Siblings.jpg Ash as Hiram.png|Ash Ketchum as Hiram Flaversham Ash chikorita and pikachu.jpg Ash Ketchum Chasing After Pikachu.jpg|"You're not gonna get Pikachu!" Ash Ketchum Caught Caterpie.png Ash Ketchum Sad.jpg Ash and raye aka dale and foxglove.jpg Ash Rogers.png|Ash Ketchum as Shaggy Rogers Ash vs Winona.jpg Ash and Friends Tell Dawn No Need to Worry.png Ash Ketchum-0.png Ashy Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends (1).jpg Max Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Ash Ketchum Shocked.jpg Mowgli Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Brock Bravo with tom sawyer and Friends.jpg Ash as carl.png|Ash Ketchum as Carl Ash Ketchum Mad.jpg Ash Attacked by jonny's Siblings.jpg Ash as roger rabbit.png|Ash Ketchum as Roger Rabbit Ash Ketchum-0.jpg Ash Ketchum Surprised.jpg Kodachi Stops Ash Ketchum.jpg Ash Ketchum Puzzled.jpg Serena and ash looking at star in dk 396movies.png|Ash Ketchum as Spike Taylor Ash as simon seville.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Simon Seville Ash Ketchum-1.jpg Ash ketchum as alvin sellive.png|Ash Ketchum as Alvin Seville Ash as shingo tsukino.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Sammy Tsukino Ash in the ketchum of notre dame.png|Ash Ketchum as Quasimodo Ash Ketchum-2.jpg Ash ketchum in talespin 397movies.png|Ash Ketchum as Baloo Ash Ketchum Angry.jpg Ash cheese attack.jpg CareShipping = Serenity Wheeler and Ash Ketchum.jpeg|Serenity Wheeler and Ash Ketchum Ash Ketchum and Yukina = RescueShipping.jpeg|Ash Ketchum and Yukina Ash Ketchum Concerned.jpg Sheriff Ash.png|Ash Ketchum as Sheriff Woody Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Brock.jpg Ash as butch.png Ash and Misty Bicker.jpg Ash as theodore.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Theodore Seville Ash as goat cats dont dance.png Ash as danny.png Ash Ketchum Angry-0.jpg Dale bub and john intro.jpg Ash_Ketchum_with_Pikachu.gif C63bfb20a8ed02d9386e27fadd243491b1a7f67e_00.jpg 38920d39625d3bfb1c5df953c977e337.jpg Ash_in_his_Hoenn_clothes.jpg From Diamond & Pearl.png From Diamond & Pearl 2.png From Diamond & Pearl 3.png Ash Ketchum as max taylor.png|Ash Ketchum as Max Taylor 58136210 p0 master1200.jpg Pancake_Haven.jpeg|Ash and Noa Mato StylePokemon.jpeg Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Childs Category:Characters Category:Dramatic characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Form Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Cool Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters from 1997 Category:Young Characters Category:Childhood Rivals Category:Childhood Friends Category:Cool Characters Category:Ash Ketchum and Raye/Sailor Mars Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Great Alliance Category:Angry Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Crybabies Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Morons Category:Stupid Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Throws a Tantrum Category:Rude Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Idiotic Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Wise Characters